


Kiss the Cook

by Juli



Series: Days of Summer [21]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli/pseuds/Juli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s really only one reward for a meal that good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Cook

**Author's Note:**

> I'm counting down the days of summer with a fic a day during August.

Elizabeth was not the only great chef in the Burke household, although she was certainly the best trained, not to mention possessed the widest range. Whether it was haute cuisine or down-home comfort food, El was the expert. When it came to sandwiches or an open flame, however, Peter was the undisputed master.

“Smells wonderful, hon.” El used her hip to close the back door and came the last few steps to the patio. She was carrying a pitcher of lemonade in one hand and a bowl of potato salad in the other.

Peter took his eyes off the grill long enough to give her a quick kiss. “You’re just saying that because you don’t have to cook tonight.”

“Oh, I don’t think so.” Neal had been playing fetch with Satchmo. He’d left that off when El joined them in the back yard, relieving her of the bowl. “You do have a well-established reputation of doing miraculous things with meat.” Neal’s smile was sly as he winked at Elizabeth. “El and I know that intimately.”

“Neal. . . .” There was a warning in Peter’s voice, but the grin that stretched across his face was pleased.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him, hon.” El laughed and used the hand that Neal had just freed to whack the conman on the ass. “Behave, you, or you won’t be getting any of Peter’s meat tonight.”

Neal looked Peter up and down, eyes lingering on the agent’s body. “And that would be a shame.”

El rolled her eyes. “If you have that much energy, I’m going to put you to work.” She set the lemonade down and put her hands on Neal’s shoulders, turning him towards the house. “The plates, cups and utensils still need to be brought out. Go.”

Neal made a show of pouting, but ultimately obeyed. He did stop as he passed by Peter and gave him a big kiss. 

“Where did that come from?” Peter asked, running his tongue along his bottom lip. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“Just doing what the apron says,” Neal nodded towards Peter’s grilling apron – the one that had ‘Kiss the Cook’ written on it. 

Peter shook his head as Neal disappeared into the house. When the door shut, he turned towards his wife. “What are we gonna do with that scamp?”

El wrapped one arm around Peter’s waist. “Love him.”

“That’s the easy part.” Peter turned his attention to the grill. “I just don’t know if it’ll be enough.”

“It will be.” El was the picture of confidence. “Neal hasn’t had enough love in his life; we have it to spare. He fits with us, Peter.”

Peter kissed the top of her head. “I know he does, hon. I’m just not sure he does.”

“Then we’ll just have to show him.” Elizabeth’s voice was firm. “As many times as it takes, until he believes.”

“Believes what?” 

The Burkes turned around to find that Neal had returned. He looked from one to another, clearly knowing that he was interrupting something.

“Believe that you belong with us.” Elizabeth didn’t like lying, especially not about something so important.

Neal, the king of lies and schemes, actually blushed. “That might not be as hard as you think.” 

The three of them looked at each other, the two men with hope and Elizabeth with smug certainty. “Good, I always knew you were a smart boy. Now, set the table.”

“El, hon, it’s a picnic table.” Peter pointed out with a laugh.

“Still needs setting.” She replied primly. “Neal, get to it.

The barbeque continued with lighthearted conversation. The Burkes knew that the direct approach didn’t always work well with Neal; he needed time to find his own way. The combination of good food and better conversation made the time go quickly; Peter was every bit as good with the grill as El and Neal claimed he was. 

All too soon, the food was eaten and the last glass of wine consumed.

“You know what I like best about barbeques?” El had lost her shoes at some point and was running her bare foot against Peter’s denim-clad leg. “There’s no clean-up.”

“And I thought it was my cooking.” Peter protested.

“That too.” El smiled. “But, look, everything’s disposable. All we have to do is roll everything up in this plastic tablecloth and we’re all set.”

Peter’s smile faded. “But what about all those times you cook and Neal and I’s contribution is cleaning up?”

“What?” Neal’s smile was playful. “You disappointed that you won’t be able to watch El and I washing dishes?”

“Well, you do make a great team. . . .” Peter teased. “And those rubber gloves are really hot.”

El got up and headed towards the house, one finger trailing along Peter’s arm as she walked by him. “Neal and I talked about it while you shut the grill down. There’s really only one reward for a meal that good.”

Peter’s mouth went dry. “And what’s that?’

Neal got up and stood to the back of Peter’s chair, leaning over to whisper in the older man’s ear. “The cook gets to be in the middle.”

Laughing at Peter’s open mouth, Neal caught up to El and wrapped his arm around her waist. As the two reached the back door, they turned towards Peter.

“Come on, hon.” Elizabeth encouraged him. “What are you waiting for?”

Peter looked at the pretty picture his wife and their lover made. He believed, really believed, for a moment that loving the two of them would be enough to inspire Neal to stay.

“Not a damn thing.” Peter jogged to catch up with them. He kissed El first and then Neal. 

“Not a damn thing.”

~the end~


End file.
